


Peach

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Jotunsex!Loki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pre-Thor (2011), Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: If Thor wants to wake Loki up for sex, there is something he must do first.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 261





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for thorkiweek day two: Pre-Thor Canon
> 
> I ran a twit poll a while back for kink prompts and somnophilia, dirty talk, and getting interrupted won. This is an extra challenge for me to just write a fun PWP without insisting on developing a detailed backstory.

Thor’s cock was awake before the rest of him. Even buried under a mountain of blankets and furs, it was defiantly tenting his drapings and aching to be touched.

There was too much blood between his legs, and not enough left for his tired morning brain. Without a thought of consequence or getting caught, Thor rolled out of bed and followed his erection out the door.

It was early, not even Loki would be awake yet. Their rooms shared a small entryway with a separate door leading to the rest of the corridor with other bedrooms in this wing of the palace. This private space allowed Thor and Loki to visit each other without needing to worry about proper attire, or bobbing cocks being spotted.

Thor didn’t knock, as he knew it would agitate Loki, but carefully lifted the latch and quietly slipped inside.

The first time he had come to his brother’s room in the middle of the night wishing for a romp, Loki was awake and reading. He had welcomed Thor into his bed with a grin and they spent the evening tangled up in each others arms with their hips pumping into each other’s hands until they spilled.

The second time Thor visited, Loki was asleep. Thor did the honorable thing and kissed his brother a dozen times, and when that hadn’t roused him, gently shook Loki’s shoulders until he awoke.

But Loki was cross with him for the interruption, and told Thor in no uncertain terms that if he wanted to come in and wake Loki up for sex the only polite way to do so was with oral.

The third time, Thor had it almost figured out, but not quite.

He’d slipped in beside his brother and kissed his neck all over until Loki’s eyes opened.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” he had cooed.

Loki scowled at him. “Thor it’s the middle of the night.”

Thor kissed his pouting lips and nodded. “I know, I’m here to eat you out so we can make love.”

His brother had rolled his eyes and let out the most put upon sigh. “Thor, wake me up with your tongue, not your words,” he had muttered before closing his eyes once more.

“You mean I should lick you while you’re still asleep?”

“Yes,” grumbled a sleepy and annoyed Loki.

“Should I wait for you to fall back asleep or -”

“Thor,” Loki growled as he kicked the covers down and spread his legs.

Thor got it after that.

He felt it was a lovely way to start the day, 

They had a long day ahead of them today, and although it was a happy coincidence that his prick had roused him from sleep, it was best to put his arousal to good use by pleasuring Loki first thing.

Thor pulled back the curtains on his brother’s bed and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and make out the form of his sleeping sibling.

Even in the dark Thor could see that Loki’s curls were ridiculous.

He didn’t want to be totally blind in there, so Thor tied the curtain back just enough to bathe his brother’s face in starlight.

As quietly as delicately as he could, Thor lifted the edge of the covers and slipped in beside Loki.

Although his primary goal lay between Loki’s thighs, he couldn’t resist a quick peck to his brother’s sleeping pout.

‘ _ My baby _ ,’ Thor thought as he planted a smooch.

Loki didn’t stir at the affection, and Thor didn’t give him the chance to wake before Thor’s tongue was on him. He folded back the covers and crawled in between his brother’s legs.

Their usual sleep tunics were rather short, and the one Loki wore tonight had already ridden up above his hips, revealing nothing but soft pale skin underneath.

Bless Loki for making Thor’s job easier with his insistence that wearing small clothes to bed created unnecessary discomfort. Or perhaps he anticipated Thor’s licks and didn’t want any barrier to that joy.

Thor pressed a soft kiss to the center of Loki’s tummy, one to each hip bone, and one on the inside of each thigh.

Loki’s cock was soft, but Thor could smell his cunt. Perhaps the little prince had a lovely dream earlier about being licked there. While an erection would soften, wetness remained. Thor pressed his face close to the soft lips and took a deep breath. Loki would be fertile soon, Thor could nearly taste it, and he would have to come up with a clever distraction to persuade his prick to stay out of his brother.

Thor shifted to rest his forearms on the bed, propping his neck up to greet Loki’s cock with his mouth. Normally he would take the time to tease Loki, to kiss up and down the insides of his thighs and stroke his skin, and make him tingle all over as Thor ignited nerves everywhere but the place Loki most wanted him to touch.

But Thor was impatient, and knew they didn’t have long before a page would come to wake them, so he parted his lips and licked the head of his brother’s sleeping cock.

Loki didn’t so much as twitch.

Thor did it three more times, in quick succession, and finally at the last swipe Loki’s hips jerked a bit, and Thor heard his brother make a sleepy sound.

If it weren’t so dark, Thor might have leaned back to watch Loki’s cock grow full, but as they were bathed in darkness Thor chose to feel it swell in his mouth instead. He wrapped his lips around the head, casing it in a warm cocoon, and continued to flick his tongue against Loki’s slit. Thor imagined this permeating Loki’s dream as a pleasant tickle, and hummed when he felt Loki’s hips jerk in earnest.

Thor scooched himself forward as best he could and lifted one of his arms to rest on Loki’s leg so his hand was free to stroke whatever part of Loki’s cock that wasn’t being swallowed down. The flesh was warm in his hand, and Thor could feel his brother’s pulse through the thin skin. A happy heart beating away, safe in a soft bed and encouraged to drum faster and faster as Thor sucked him.

Blowing Loki was one of Thor’s favorite things, and while blowing Loki as he slept cheated Thor out of the filthy words his brother usually whispered, it did grant Thor an honest and unfiltered review of his ministrations.

The calluses on Thor’s hand dragged roughly against Loki’s sensitive skin as he twisted and gripped his brother’s desperate erection. Thor moved his head fluidly as his lips slid up and down the slippery shaft. Every third pass or so Thor would stop to lap up the fluids bubbling at Loki’s slit; an appetizer for his main course.

The smaller prince began to pant and shudder, which Thor took as positive feedback of his efforts. But a particularly hard shake made goosebumps creep up all over Loki’s thighs, and Thor realized his poor sibling was cold with the blankets no longer on him.

“ _ Oh, Loki, _ ” Thor thought fondly. He released Loki’s cock, gave it a quick parting kiss and a promise to return quickly, and gripped the edges of the blankets. Like a billowing cape, Thor buried himself beneath them and tucked Loki in just below the armpits.

His brother stayed asleep.

It was much harder to maneuver with the mountain of furs pressing down on his head, and Thor wished he had a tie for his hair as it immediately became unruly with the sheets moving it all about. It was also completely dark now and Thor had to be extra careful not to knee his brother or knock Loki’s cock.

But Thor had a mission.

He hastily, and carefully, moved back down between Loki’s thighs, used one hand to pull his hair back, and wrapped the thumb and forefinger of his other back around the base of Loki’s prick.

Thor took his little brother back into his mouth and pressed down until his nose was touching Loki’s skin. Loki’s cock was so long it felt like he was becoming a part of Thor’s body every time he took Loki down to the hilt.

Upon the ascent, however, Thor realized this was much less practical with the blankets impeding his movements. He persisted for a minute, moving slowly up and down Loki’s flesh while his hand gripped Loki’s hips, but this was uncomfortable, and Thor wouldn’t be able to get into a rhythm conducive to making his little brother come.

With a disappointed sigh, Thor lifted his head up and off of his snack, and kissed his way down the column of flesh until his lips met the soft folds of Loki’s cunt.

The scent was so much more intense now. With the covers trapping everything in Thor found it dizzying. The only choice Thor had was to lap everything up so he didn’t pass out.

With his legs spread so wide, Loki’s lips were also parted, and Thor could taste him on an inhale even before he licked.

Loki was so so wet, and his plump hairless lips were so smooth under Thor’s tongue as he dragged his taste buds over them.

He felt Loki rocking his hips a little, trying to direct Thor’s tongue to his favorite spot.

Never one to deny his brother, well  _ anything _ , Thor dropped his tongue to the little hole responsible for this tormenting scent and took another deep breath.

The slippery folds parted under the flat of Thor’s tongue as he licked his way up to torment his brother’s tiny clit. He once told Loki it was unfair that Loki should be blessed with a cock and clit, but the intensity of the orgasms he was able to give Loki made Thor feel proud and right in a way that made up for any injustice.

Above him, Loki groaned and shifted his hips again.

Thor moved the tip of his tongue in slow circles around the little bead, teasing and coaxing. He wanted to hear more moans, he wanted Loki to reach down and grab his hair, he wanted to hear his little brother  _ beg _ him to lick his pussy the way Loki liked.

Loki’s ankles began to roll slowly, a sign that he was enjoying himself. Once his hips started rocking it would be hard to keep up a good rhythm while Thor was blind in the cover cave. Without removing his tongue, Thor shifted his arms to tuck them under Loki’s thighs and grip his brother’s hips. Like this, he could hold Loki still and pull him close, so that when orgasm made Loki try to squirm away Thor could keep him in place and lick him through to another.

“ _ Thor _ ,” he heard Loki moan softly.

Loki tried to roll his hips, but Thor held him. Instead, Loki’s thighs began to squeeze Thor’s head, smooshing his crotch even tighter against Thor’s face.

Thor wasn’t one to refuse a tasty gift. He shifted from circling Loki’s clit to massaging it, tracing out the things he wanted to do to his brother with this sturdy muscle.

_ I want to get you pregnant. _

Loki moaned his name again on the second ‘g’.

_ I want to make you come so hard you cannot walk. _

Thor was gripping Loki’s hips hard now, to hold him still, but it wasn’t until a chilly hand snaked under the covers and threaded through Thor’s locks that he was certain his brother was awake and enjoying this.

“That feels  _ so good _ ,” Loki groaned, though it arrived at Thor’s ears muffled from the covers.

Thor grinned and kept up with his silent dirty talk.

_ I am going to fuck you while the whole court watches. _

“Uhn - finger me, Thor, I need your fingers,” Loki panted.

Releasing Loki’s hip, even just one, was enough to let his brother grind against his tongue, but Thor knew that Loki demanding to be fingered meant he was close.

It was tight quarters, and a bit awkward to maneuver with Thor on his stomach, but he pulled his right arm back and slipped his middle digit easily into his brother’s hungry little hole.

Loki let out a whine. “Fuck me with it.”

_ “Yes, my lord,”  _ Thor thought with a grin as he pumped his finger in and out, although Loki’s rocking hips did a lot of the work for him.

Thor was licking the same thing over and over now, a steady stream of ‘ _ I love you I love you I love you’ _

“Another finger, Thor,” Loki pleaded as his grip in Thor’s hair tightened.

It was usually two that did the trick for Loki during cunnilingus. When Thor was getting ready to fuck him Loki could take more, but two slipped in and out without fuss and Thor could easily curl them up to stimulate that spongey bit of flesh at the roof of Loki’s quim that Thor knew could make Loki’s orgasm a full-body experience.

In and out and in and out, his fingers never completely left Loki’s pussy, there wasn’t room to pull back that far, and the movement made a squelching sound they were going so fast.

“Oh, Thor - Thor I’m so close - just, please -”

A sharp knock on the door made them both freeze. Not a moment later Thor heard the latch lift and the door opened.

“Prince Loki?” Thor heard a voice call gently, assuming they were waking Loki up.

Loki had enough sense to pretend he had just been roused from slumber and croaked back, “Yes?”

His thighs were still clamped tightly around Thor’s head, and though Thor was certain the absurd amount of furs on the bed hid the lump that Thor’s body made, he stayed still as well.

“My lord, I’ve been instructed to go over today’s duties with you.”

The voice sounded closer, like perhaps they were standing next to the bed now.

“Can it wait?” Loki asked, and Thor could hear the breathlessness Loki was trying to mask.

“My prince, you look terribly flushed, are you feeling unwell?” the page asked. Ah, Thor recognized that voice. This young man had always been exceptionally kind to the princes.

“I’m fine,” Loki answered. “Just not quite awake.”

“I apologize, my lord. Your father has asked me to do this now, for I’m meant to attend to him shortly.”

With the hand that was still tucked under Loki’s leg and holding his hip, Thor rubbed his brother’s skin in what he hoped translated as reassurance.

Loki’s thighs relaxed a bit and he sighed. “Very well then.”

Thor stopped listening.

_ ‘Poor Loki. So close to coming only to be interrupted by his duties as a prince.’ _

It didn’t seem right, that Loki should have to sacrifice his pleasure because their father was on a schedule they had not agreed to. Thor resolved to do something about this injustice.

Fingering was too noisy with Loki this wet, but his tongue…

Thor resumed licking  _ I love you _ , gentler than when he had stopped, but it was enough to make Loki cry out and clamp his thighs tightly once more.

“My lord!” the page started. “Are you all right?”

“Y-yes, just a leg cramp - fr-from sleeping,” Loki sputtered as his thighs attempted to squeeze Thor’s head like a grape.

“Oh, please, let me rub it for you,” the page offered.

“No! No, that is not necessary. P-please continue with your list,” Loki said with a struggle.

It was plain from the intensity of the squeezing that Loki was begging Thor to stop while there was an unwitting audience. Loki didn’t like to show vulnerability, and coming from having his clit licked by his brother was way out there on the vulnerability scale.

It gave Thor a little thrill. His perfectly calculated brother, so guarded and reserved, having to stay composed as he was eaten out.

Thor licked harder.

“Your father wants to know your thoughts on the scroll he shared with you yesterday.”

“Can it - mm - can I not just speak with him f-face to face later today?” Loki asked shakily.

“My lord are you sure you’re well?” the page asked, with genuine concern in his voice.

“I’m f-fiiiiine,” Loki moaned as Thor paused his tongue’s efforts to give Loki’s clit a hard suck. “It’s j-just a cramp,” he said, and it sounded a bit like a sob.

“I’m afraid your father wanted me to record the highlights of your thoughts and I’m to present them to him this morning. I’m headed to your brother’s room after this to get his feedback as well.”

That certainly put a clock on things.

No time to waste, Thor had to make Loki come and he had to make him come now.

He didn’t need to thrust to put his fingers to good use. Pressing them in completely once more, Thor began to wiggle them in a way he knew Loki liked.

“I thought - oh my  _ god _ ,” Loki panted. “I thought the proposal was a poor deal for A-A-Asgard, and, um,” Loki paused to catch his breath, “because the trade doesn’t account for the additional expenses.”

‘Expenses’ came out on a breathy whine, and Thor knew Loki was close once more.

He licked hard and fast, to the point that it was likely already overstimulating Loki and making him twitch.

“Your father wants to know if you believe this should be stopped.”

“ _ Dear god, don’t stop _ .”

“We should not stop? Even with the additional expenses?”

One last thing Thor needed to do to push Loki over the edge and make him lose it.

“N-no, we sh-should stop.”

Every sound was a struggle now, and Thor knew how desperately his brother needed to rock his hips and moan.

“My lord?”

“I’m j-just resting my eye-eyes while I think.”

Oh good, so Loki was relaxing with his eyes closed. No need for awkward contact with a poor page while Loki came all over himself. On either side of Thor’s face, he felt Loki’s thighs tense, and he was certain if he dropped his hand and felt for it he would find Loki’s toes pointing down. In just a few seconds Loki would be there...

“So, I should report to your father that you do believe this treaty should be stopped?”

Thor finally pulled out the trick he had been saving. He didn’t use lightning on Loki, as it burned and the intensity of the pain ruined the mood. But Thor had learned that he could summon electricity to himself and contain it in various parts of his body, making him literally vibrate with that trapped energy. Thor focused as best his could with his tongue still going nuts on Loki’s clit, and called a storm to the fingers buried in his brother. Just a few bursts of vibration and he felt Loki’s back arch off the bed.

“Oh god, oh god - yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ yes _ ,  _ yeees, _ ” Loki cried as Thor felt him contracting madly around his fingers.

“Wow! Your father will be very impressed with how passionate you are about this assignment!” the page said, blissfully unaware of what he had just witnessed.

As Loki’s thighs relaxed and slumped away from Thor’s cheeks, Thor let himself grin and tried not to laugh. He pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s soaked, sensitive pussy, and waited for the page to leave.

“Thank you, prince Loki. I’ll see you for breakfast shortly,” the page said, followed shortly by the sound of the door closing.

Thor crawled up from his place between Loki’s legs and grinned brightly at his brother.

Loki was flushed and panting, sweat dotted his brow and his hair looked both like he had just woken up and been properly fucked.

Both were true.

“Good morning,” Thor said sweetly.

“Fuck you,” Loki panted, swatting at him weakly.

Thor laughed and dipped his head to give Loki a kiss, with his lips covered in evidence of Loki’s orgasm, and then dropped on top of his brother.

“The best way to start the day is by crawling in between your legs,” Thor murmured as he wrapped his arms around Loki and hugged him tightly.

“You’re a dick, Thor,” Loki muttered against his chest.

“Mmm, you love my dick, Loki,” Thor replied with a grin. “In fact…”

He shirted his hips so Loki could feel his leaking prick.

“Thor, are you mad? The page will be at your door mff-”

The rest of his words were drowned in Thor’s kisses.

“I want you to come on my cock,” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips.

“I just came, Thor, and I’m not certain you have the skills to make me climax again so quickly-”

Thor shut Loki up with his mouth once more. “Loki, please I’m so hard,” Thor moaned, digging his erection against his brother’s hip to illustrate the point.

Loki reached between them to palm his brother through his sleep clothes. “You are hard,” he murmured almost reverently. “All right, if you can get me aroused again then you may have me.”

Thor nearly whined. He dropped his hand to Loki’s cunny and stuffed two fingers inside. “But you’re so wet already,” he pleaded.

“Yes, well I  _ just came _ ,” Loki protested petulantly as he squirmed a bit.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment, with Thor’s fingers still buried in Loki’s cunt, until Thor grinned and removed them. He licked them slowly, and then tucked his head into Loki’s neck and pressed soft kisses to the sensitive skin there. Thor had shaved two days before and his scruff had come back enough to provide a delicious tickle that made Loki shiver when Thor dragged his skin along his brother’s shoulder.

“I made you come,” Thor murmured as nipped at Loki’s ear lobe.

“Yes,” Loki breathed back as he snaked his hand down to grip Thor’s erection again.

“I licked you until you were squirming,” Thor continued as he trailed his kisses lower, down Loki’s flushed chest, moving his crotch out of Loki’s grip. He didn’t want to finish like this, he wanted to bury himself inside that sweet delicious heat and spill so deeply inside Loki that his brother would smell like him.

Loki was still wearing his sleep tunic.

“You aren’t particularly attached to this garment, are you?” Thor breathed.

“No, this is old and - Thor!”

In one swift motion, Thor had ripped it open, exposing Loki’s lovely body to him completely.

“There you are,” Thor murmured as he dropped his lips down to Loki’s left nipple.

“You’re a brute, Thor,” Loki moaned as he threaded his fingers into Thor’s hair and arched up into his brother’s caress.

Thor paused his suckling to bite at Loki’s nipple, making him cry out. “Mm, and you love it when I get rough with you.”

There was no need for Loki to argue, his cock spoke for him as it began to swell once more.

“You love it when I can’t resist you. When I’m so hard for you that I have to rip off your clothes and have you no matter where we are,” he paused to lick a stripe up Loki’s chest, “or what we’re doing,” another pause to lick Loki’s right nipple, “or who’s around.”

Loki whined and arched again, hoping to tempt Thor’s lips to wrap around his eager little bud.

“You’re hard, Loki.”

His brother pouted and arched his chest up once more. “I can’t help it.”

Thor held his brother’s gaze as he dragged his tongue across Loki’s nipple. “You can’t help how wet you are? And so fast - are you saying you’re helpless around me?”

Loki’s legs spread as Thor reached between them while he continued to torment Loki’s chest.

“Is that what you’re saying?” Thor repeated. His hand wrapped around Loki’s cock and lightly pumped it as he waited for an answer.

The smaller prince pouted again. “Thor,” he whined.

“Tell me how I make you feel, little brother,” Thor said as he pumped his hand harder.

Loki closed his eyes and tossed his head to the side while his hips thrust up into Thor’s hand. “You make me feel good.”

Thor grinned, and continued jerking Loki as he maneuvered his hips between Loki’s thighs and tried to align the head of his cock with Loki’s hole without having to use his hand.

“I’m going to make you feel even better.” With a determined thrust, Thor pushed himself into Loki, gliding in easily.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Loki cried softly as Thor filled him up.

Thor released his brother’s prick so he could rest his forearms on either side of his brother and dip his head down for kisses.

“Loki, you’re _so wet_ ,” Thor moaned as his hips pulled back and pushed forward, moving independently, instinctively.

“You made me come, Thor,” Loki whispered, eyes still closed and face still hidden in his arm.

So warm, and so tight, Thor felt like he was being interrogated and rewarded all at once.

He groaned and dropped his head beside Loki’s as his hips picked up a pace he knew Loki enjoyed. “I made you feel good.”

“My big brother’s tongue made me feel  _ good _ ,” Loki moaned.

_ ‘Oh, fuck’ _ that made Thor dizzy all over again.

“And now my cock is making you feel good,” Thor grunted as he happily pumped away.

Loki turned his head back and opened his eyes just enough to lock his gaze with his brother’s. “That’s awfully presumptuous of you,” he teased.

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” he asked as he leaned to one side so he could hold himself up with one arm while his other hand skated down along the outside of Loki’s left thigh before hooking under his knee and pulling the leg up and around Thor so he could thrust even deeper.

“Ah - ha!” Loki panted as his eyes screwed shut again.

“Tell me how good my cock feels, Loki,” Thor growled.

His brother merely panted and groaned as Thor continued to pump away, grinding against Loki’s clit each time his hips were flush with his brother’s.

“Tell me,” Thor repeated.

Loki bit his lip.

As good as this felt, and as close as Thor was, it wouldn’t do to have Loki rewarded for staying silent with another orgasm. Thor stopped his thrusts and pulled back so just the head of his cock was inside his brother.

Immediately Loki looked up at him with frantic eyes. “Thor, please don’t stop,” he mewled.

Thor gave his thigh a fond squeeze, but held his hips still.

“Thor!”

“Tell me, Loki,” Thor demanded once more in a calm voice, one that assured his brother he had the strength to get up and go if he didn’t get what he wanted.

This was, of course, a bluff because Thor was right on the verge of exploding if Loki didn’t acquiesce and allow Thor to thrust back in immediately.

The dirty talk didn’t embarrass Loki, and it wasn’t even about admitting to how good Thor made him feel, this was simply about being told what to do. Thor was intimately familiar with it, and he had delayed his brother’s orgasms for this very reason many times before.

Loki tried to shift his hips to impale himself on Thor, but no such luck. He grinned, knowing Thor had won the battle, but delighted for what it would win him.

“Your big,  _ fat _ , cock makes me feel  _ so good _ , Thor,” he moaned emphatically, teasing his brother but not lying a bit.

Thor slammed back inside his brother’s small body and earned an ecstatic cry.

“You make my pussy so wet,” Loki panted as Thor thrust mindlessly above him.

“Warm little pussy,” Thor grunted.

Loki gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back as Thor got him closer and closer to completion.

“You make me so hard, brother,” he moaned.

Thor couldn’t form words anymore, just the sounds of ragged breathing.

“Thor, right there, right there, right there,” Loki chanted as he tossed his head once more. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Thor,  _ fuck! _ Oh god I’m so close, I’m so - Thor, just like that, just like - uhn - Thor, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m-”

Loki cut himself off with a cry as semen spilled across his chest and his cunny spasmed and grew maddeningly tight around Thor’s cock.

The wild thrusting didn’t stop, Thor was so close to his own completion and seeing Loki lying there on the bed, spent-

“Thor, pull out we didn’t use protection,” Loki choked.

“You’re not fertile yet,” Thor stammered.

Loki fought to catch his breath and relaxed his grip on the sheets. “You could get me pregnant.”

Thor shook his head and didn’t stop. “Not yet.”

“You’re going to put a baby in me, Thor.”

Thor nodded this time. “Someday, I’m going to fill you up and make you fat with my seed.”

It was so hard to speak, he was so close.

“Brother,” Loki murmured fondly.

That pushed him over the edge and with a breathy cry, Thor’s hips stuttered and he spilled deep inside of Loki. He slowly rocked out the last of his orgasm, and then collapsed on top of his brother.

Loki kissed the side of his neck and Thor loved feeling him pant.

They laid there, gulping air and letting their heart rates settle as their brains rejoined the real world.

When they had sufficiently calmed, Thor propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Loki softly on the lips.

“I adore you,” he murmured.

“Mm,” Loki purred, kissing his brother back. “I know.”

Thor dug his fingers into Loki’s side and wiggled them while his brother thrashed and giggled.

“Stop! Thor, stop! I adore you too!” Loki squeaked.

The punishment meant Loki had to catch his breath all over again, but the fond expression on Thor’s face made it worth it.

“I love you, Thor,” he said as he tugged his brother down for more kisses.

“I love you too, brother.”

Their kisses were interrupted by a knock on the door again.

“My lord? I cannot find your brother, do you know where he might be?” the poor page called from the other side of the door.

“Ooh, quick,” Thor whispered as he clambered to get the covers on top of him. “Gotta eat you out again!”

“Thor!”

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> https://twitter.com/thejammys_


End file.
